gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rockford Hills
Rockford Hills is an affluent district in northern Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The area also contains the smaller neighbourhood of Burton. Description Rockford Hills can be divided into two sections: northern end and southern end. The northern end consists of mostly residential homes and a small street with fancy restaurants. The southern end is dedicated to shopping and is also where Portola Drive is located. The Rockford Hills City Hall is located at the centre, just across the street from Mount Zonah Medical Center. The fire station and police station are situated here as well. In the east, the Rockford Plaza serves as the shopping centre to obtain overpriced clothing. Rockford Hills is home to the many rich, retired people who are struggling with relationship issues and aren't young anymore to make it into the Vinewood pop culture scene. The district contains high-end mansions, most of them built using Spanish-style architecture, a common styling for mansions in real-life Beverly Hills. Almost all of the mansions in Rockford Hills have a gate, a swimming pool, and a tennis court. Influence The district is based on Beverly Hills, California for its mansions and luxury lifestyle. Rockford Hills contains many corporate buildings and retail outlets that are based on real life buildings and outlets in Beverly Hills. Even though the real Beverly Hills is a city separate from Los Angeles, Rockford Hills is part of Los Santos. Events of Grand Theft Auto V The area is a setting for many missions in the game, particularly those which start or occur at Michael's mansion. Few missions during the game don't start at the mansion, but take place there, the most notable are: *Complications : Where Simeon orders Franklin to secretly invade the mansion and repossess Jimmy's BeeJay XL. Michael, hidden in the back seat, threatens Franklin with a gun and orders him to smash the windows of Simeon's dealership. *Meltdown : Where Devin Weston sends several Merryweather guards to take hostage of Michael's family, while Michael and Jimmy were in the Oriental Theater celebrating their film. A large shootout between Michael and the guards took place in the mansion, and Michael's family survived. Outside the mansion, many missions and side-missions take place in the neighborhood, the most notable are: *Did Somebody Say Yoga? : Where Michael is given a spiked drink by Jimmy, he's pushed out of his car by Jimmy near their mansion in the neighbourhood, shortly before the fictitious Michael's nightmare of an alien abduction occurs. *Breach of Contract : Josh Bernstein is talking with two police officers near a burned mansion that Trevor burned before on Josh's orders. When Trevor approaches the cops and Josh, Josh betrays Trevor and tells the cops that Trevor is the perpetrator. Trevor can kill Josh or let him go. But Trevor manages to kill the cops and escape from the police. Notable Residents *Josh Bernstein *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Michael De Santa *Tracey De Santa *Tyler Dixon *Hayden Dubose *Cris Formage *Fabien LaRouche (possibly) Transport *LST - Portola Drive Station Places of Interest *Archipelago (The Peninsula) *City of Los Santos Public Library *Cottage Park (The Maltz Park and Holmby Park) *Epsilon Building (Church of Scientology Celebrity Centre) *Harper Unit for Clinical Psychology (Cedars-Sinai Annex Building) *Lifeinvader Office (Sonya Dakar Skin Clinic) *Mount Zonah Medical Center (Cedars-Sinai Medical Center) *Portola Trinity Medical Center (Beverly Hills Triangle Medical Plaza) *Richards Majestic (Constellation Place/MGM Tower) *Rockford Gardens Park (Beverly Gardens Park) *Rockford Hills Church (Church of the Good Shepherd) *Rockford Hills City Hall (Beverly Hills City Hall) *Rockford Hills Fire Station *Rockford Hills Police Station *Rockford Plaza (Beverly Centre) *Weazel Dorset (Saban Theatre) *Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) *Wenger Institute (Cedars-Sinai Outpatient Services Building) Businesses *Aiongold *AKAN Records (Sony Music Building) *Anna Rex (Breguet) *Augury Insurance (Flynt Publications Building) *BAWSAQ *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Bite! *Bob Mulét (Juicy Couture) *Brawls (Barney's Restaurant) *Café Redemption *Chaps *Chébs Eaterie (Rodeo Collection) *Cluckin' Bell *Caca (Jimmy Choo) *Cockatoos (John Varvatos) *Couture Criminalli (Frette) *Cougari (Bulgari) *Croq-A-Hoop (Brooks Brothers) *Dalique (Judith Leiber) *Didier Sachs (Van Cleef & Arpels) *Enema (Dolce & Gabbana) *Eugenics Incorporated *Facepalm Cosmetics (Loro Piana) *Fleeca *Fruit of the Vine *Fuque (MaxMara) *G&B (H&M) *Gallivanter *Grotti Dealership *Guido Zenitalia (Ermenegildo Zegna) *Gussét (Victoria's Secret) *Helga Kreppsohle *HG (Gianfranco Ferre) *International Online Unlimited *Java Update Coffeeshop *Jonny Tung (Tiffany's) *Judith Martoyani (Giorgio Armani) *Leopolds (Saks Fifth Avenue) *Les Bianco *Limey's Juice and Smoothies *Little Tea Pot *Lombank *Luxury Autos *Maracas (Chanel) *Max Renda (Vertu) *Mors Mutual Insurance (Pacific Wilshire Plaza) *Noodle Exchange *Pendulus *Penris *Perseus (Bulgari) *Pfister Design (Porsche Design) *Pill-Pharm (Cedars-Sinai Nuclear Medicine Building) *Ponsonbys (David Orgell) *Pump & Run Gymnasium (La Fitness) *Quincy Biro (Westime Watches) *Rockford Dorset Hotel (Beverly Wilshire Hotel) *Santo Capra *Sessanta Nove (Louis Vuitton) *Swallow (Lanvin) *TSLC (DKNY) *Us Hero (Yves Saint Laurent) *Val-de-Grâce (De Beers) *Vangelico (David Orgell) *Vinewood Bar & Grill *Von Crastenburg Hotel (Beverly Hilton Hotel) *Wags to Riches (Pascal Mouawad, Melrose Ave.) *Winfrey Castiglione (Lalique) *Wup et Dux (Bijan) Roads and Streets *Abe Milton Parkway *Boulevard Del Perro *Carcer Way *Caesar Place *Dorset Drive *Dorset Place *Dunstable Drive *Dunstable Lane *Eastbourne Way *Edwood Way *Greenwich Way *Heritage Way *Mad Wayne Thunder Drive *Marathon Avenue *Movie Star Way *Portola Drive *Rockford Drive *San Vitus Boulevard *South Boulevard Del Perro *South Mo Milton Drive *South Rockford Drive *Spanish Avenue *West Eclipse Boulevard Collectibles/Pickups *Spaceship parts *Health packs: **2 inside Michael's mansion **One at Mount Zonah Medical Center **One behind a building beside the Weazel Dorset Gallery The High Life Update.jpg|Artwork of a woman holding a Bullpup Rifle in Rockford Hills. Franklinrockfordhills.jpg|A screenshot depicting Franklin in front of the Rockford Hills sign. DeSantaResidence-GTAV.png|De Santa Residence. Michael's Mansion.jpg|De Santa Residence (back side view). Street View.jpg|Street view of Portola Drive in Rockford Hills. Mansion.jpg|A mansion in Rockford Hills. RichardsMajesticBuilding-GTAV.png|Richards Majestic and Weazel Plaza, the tallest buildings in the district. EpsilonBuilding-GTAV.png|The Epsilon Building in Rockford Hills. RockfordHillsChurch-GTAV.png|Rockford Hills Church. Rooftop View.jpg|Rooftop view of Rockford Hills. RockfordHills_GTAV_Official_Map_Boundary.png|Boundaries. Top-Down Perspective-Rockford Hills-GTAV.png|Satellite view of Rockford Hills during character switching. Trivia * Rockford Hills shares a similar name with a district of Liberty City in the 3D Universe, Rockford. * Down the street from Michael's house in the morning the player can spot 4 people doing yoga. * Its name is a possible reference to Jim Rockford, a fictional Los Angeles private investigator from the 1970s television show The Rockford Files. See Also * Rodeo - 3D Universe counterpart, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation ru:Рокфорд-Хиллс de:Rockford Hills es:Rockford Hills hu:Rockford Hills Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills